H3xagonal Kill3r
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: Charlie is asked to find a copycat killer who uses simple geometric patterns to find his victims. But what happens when the killer draws to close to home. First fic. R
1. chapter one

Author's note: Sorry, I keep forgeting. I do not own Numb3rs, Charlie, Don, Alan, Larry, Terry, David, Amita, the list goes on and on. Oh, and I apologize profusely for my terrible spelling and grammar. My brain works to fast for my fingers, and I forget to check over my work. If you see any problem drop me a comment. Thanks, for that and the reviews.

* * *

Don looked across the hall at the opening door. He watched as his younger brother, almost awkwardly, looked around the room searching for him.

Lifting up his arm Don called out, " Over here, Charlie."

Seeing that he had caught the younger man's attention he went back looking over the pile of papers on his desk. A few moments later Charlie stood next to him looking over the same materials. Don looked up and met his brother's curious face.

" What's the big emergency?" Charlie asked simply as Don started gathering up the papers, " I mean I could tell from the tone of your voice is was urgent. But nothing life threatening. You do know you called at a bad time. I'm pretty sure Larry was about to go into cardiac arrest when I told him that he had to give the lecture in my place."

" That's nice, Charlie," Don said steering his brother into one of the private rooms, " Have you ever heard of the Hexagon Killer?"

Charlie nodded, " Wasn't that the serial killer who used to use geometric patterns to locate his victims?...I thought he was caught."

" He was," Don breathed closing the door.

" Then what do you need me for?"

Don turned to face his younger brother.

" We think there may be a copycat on the loose," he said, " Five people have gone missing, the disappearances weeks apart, only to be found exactly five weeks later."

" Just like the Hexagon Killer?"

" Exactly."

" But why wasn't there any media about this?" Charlie asked, " I mean wouldn't people want to know?"

" The department wanted it to stay under wraps. They didn't want to create a panic...," Don started.

" Understandable. But why do you need me? If it's a copycat you already have the information needed to predict where the killer will strike next."

" It's not that simple, Charlie," Don said looking away, " The killer isn't an exact copycat. The pattern is similar but not the same."

Charlie considered for a moment.

" I'll need the information from the previous Hexagon Killer case. I can then safely find the changes in pattern to predict the copycat's movements."

Silently Don nodded. Turning around he laid his head against the glass wall.

As if he could sense his apprehension Charlie said, " Don, what is it?"

Don sighed. Turning around to face his brother he said, " The information's gone. The computers crashed a month ago, you remember. Everything was lost. We have to start from scratch."


	2. chapter two

" Okay," Charlie said suprised at his brother's reaction, " Then we just need to get the information from a different source."

" That's the thing, Charlie," Don started impatiently, " There is no other source."

" Of course there is. We just need to find the back-ups..."

" THERE ARE NO BACKUPS! The system crash destroyed all files from that year."

" Can't you get it from another office?"

" The files weren't going to be sent until after the system crashed."

" Media?"

" The press wasn't given details. You know that, Charlie."

" Then what about the men who solved the patterns? Have you tried contacting them?"

" The mathematicians are in lectures. The agents don't rememer much."

Charlie paced the room muttering, " There has to be someone. Some point of reference if we are going to predict a copycat."

" Well, there isn't. I'm sorry, but this case crept up out of nowhere."

Charlie looked up at Don.

" Isn't that ironic," he said.

" What?" replied Don not seeing where this was going.

" That are copycat struck at the precise moment when information that would have made capturing him easy disappears."

" Yeah," replied Don grabbing a file, " Coincidence."

Charlie shook his head, " There are no such things as coincidences," he replied softly.

Don looked back at his brother seriously.

" Charlie, we need your help on this. Your the only one who can break this code."

" Actually there are plenty of others...," Charlie started.

" Your the only one I'd trust."

" Okay."

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

" Yes, but I need the data from every murder. How many have their been?"

" Five," said Don handing him the folder.

" Hmm," replied Charlie taking it. Casually he flipped through the reports, thankful their were no pictures.

" Can you do it?" asked Don more out of habit then anything else.

" Yeah," replied Charlie not looking up, " I mean how hard can it be?"


	3. chapter three

Sitting down Charlie began to bury himself within the case files. The more he read, however, the more the chilling pattern appeared. The killer didn't seem to care who his or her victim was, he treated them all the same. The reports revealed five stab wounds to each victim, all hitting major organs and arteries. Then the body was posed so that the arms and legs seemed to be like hour and minute hands pointing to five o'clock. As he looked at the reports a question suddenly popped in his mind.

" Don," he muttered thinking he could get his brother's attention.

Don, however, seemed to ignore him as he ruffled through a file cabinet.

" DON,"Charlie said a little louder catching his attention.

" What is it, Charlie?" Don replied looking back at his brother.

"Does...Did the Hexagonal Killer use five in every aspect of his m.o.?" Charlie asked sincerely.

A look of confusion crossed Don's face as he said, "No."

Charlie nodded. Turning towards the table he said, " We may have a different killer."

Don looked over at his brother and exclaimed, " WHAT are you talking about!"

Charlie sighed shaking his head.

" Come over here," he replied taking out a pencil.

Don cautiously aproached the table as Charlie spread out the case files. He watched as Charlie grabbed a pencil from his pocket and began to circle numbers throughout the case files.

" What is all this?" Don asked getting lost.

" I'm showing you the pattern," Charlie replied, " Now look. There have been five victims. According to your case file they had disappeared for five weeks, only to be found again somewhere within a five mile radius."

" Just like the Hexagonal Killer. I know, Charlie, what are you getting at?"

" Just a second," Charlie replied looking over another page, " Okay, the files report the corpses were found posed as though pointing to five o'clock. Each had five stab wounds. Are you seeing the pattern?"

" Yeah," replied Don revelation appearing in his eyes, "Damn, this isn't a copycat."

" That's what I was telling you. So...,"

Charlie looked over his shoulder suddenly realizing his brother had run off. He caught Don running, fast, towards the elevator. Getting up to follow, indecision seized him. He wanted to know where his brother was going, but he also wanted to explore this pattern again. Quickly he gathered up the sheets of paper, stuffing them in the folder and took off. Without realizing it though a single piece slipped, gliding silently to the floor.

It took Charlie a few minutes to find Don hustling into his car.

" Don, wait up!" Charlie yelled getting the older man's attention.

Don waited as Charlie jumped into the front seat and buckled up. Jamming the car into gear he tore out of the parking space.

" Don, what's going on?" breathed Charlie, worried at his brother's reaction.

" I want another talk with Sam Obsten," came the reply, " There are a few questions I have for him."


	4. chapter four

Hours later the two stood in an interrogation room. Don stared out the window, concentrating harshly on whatever was playing in his mind. Charlie stared at him, but left him alone. He had learned over the years it was a bad idea to try and talk Don out of his bad moods. Bored he began flipping through the case file again. As he flipped to the fourth page the doors creaked open. Looking up he came face to face with a criminal's smiling face.

It took all his self-control not to jump. The criminal's smile flickered as if dissapointed, but a slight shrug sent him into the chair. Immediatly Don jumped into action.

" Your not the Hexagonal Killer," he said dangerously eyeing the man in front of him.

The man tilted his head slightly. His smile grew, if possible, wider.

" Agent Eppes?" he questioned, " What sort of fantasy have you been reading? Certainly my fans aren't getting to you?"

Don shook his head in disgust. Turning he faced out the window again, oblivious to the criminal's penetrating stare. Charlie watched silently in the corner. Without thinking about it he observed the man sitting in front of him. The criminal wore the customary orange jumpsuit. He had a full head of jet black hair, thick, that was greying at the temples. He could be easily taken for a middle-aged lawyer, or possibly banker. In fact, to Charlie he didn't look like he belonged in a prison. Nor did he look like a killer.

As if knowing he was being observed the man looked over at Charlie. When their eyes met, it felt as if all the air had been sucked out of Charlie's lungs. Suddenly he saw very clearly that this man could have easily murdered hundred if he had wanted to. The man may have seemed ordinary by sight, but to an observer's eye the malice and cruelty in his eyes would have sent shivers through your spine. He calmly sat and stared at Charlie, his eyes seeming to be filled with malicious power. Only then did Charlie realize the man was speaking to him.

" Dr. Eppes," he was saying smoothly, " It is certainly a suprise to meet you."

Caught off guard Charlie stuttered, " How...How d-do you know me?"

The man smiled, " Why your brother has told me so much about you."

Charlie cast a questioning look at Don. The older man immediatly jumped back into the conversation.

" Tell me, Sam," he started darkly, " Who is the real killer?"

Seeing his attention was being drawn away the man replied, " I don't know what you mean, Agent Eppes. As far as I know I'm the only one here. Unless of course, you were planning something. Or perhaps your brother."

At this the man looked back at Charlie. Another chill ran through the young man's spine and he grasped the files a little tighter.

Don slammed the desk, " Listen, I'm the one your answering. He's just here to observe."

The man sighed looking back at Don.

" Agent Eppes," he said impatiently, " Are you telling me, our young genius here is going to take after his brother? Come now, doesn't he already have a career?"

Don eyed the man angrily, " People are dying out there, Sam," he said, " And I think you know who is doing it."

" And that is?"

" The same person you learned to commit your murder's from."

At this the man began to laugh.

" Agent," he gasped, " You can't be serious. You of all people should know. Murder isn't taught. It's a gift. You know that. I'm sure you've felt it before."

" Felt what?"

" Why," the man paused and looked at Charlie, " I think this conversation is a little to delicate for naive ears. Wouldn't you say?"

Don looked up at his brother. The younger man had paled slightly and was holding the file in a vice grip.

Surrendering Don replied, " Fine. But you are the copycat aren't you?"

The madman smiled, " Of course. You knew it all along, the entire department did. Your psychologist told you I wouldn't have been able to figure something like this out. That it was improbable. They said I was an enigma. Well, I had hoped to think they were right. But of course, a lie like that can't go on. He wouldn't let it."

" Who is he?" Don whispered inches from the man's face.

Pulling back the man replied, " Your figured out I was a copycat. You figure out the rest."

A dangerous glint started to grow in Don's eyes. Suddenly a small voice called out, " Don."

Don looked back at his younger brother. The fear and confusion was evident and he realized he had almost gone to far. Kicking himself internally he mused over how easy it was for this, monster, to get under his skin. His and every other agent who hadto dealwith him.

" Sorry, Charlie," he said, " Come on, let's get back. He's not going to tell us anymore."

Cautiously Charlie pulled himself from the corner. Don watched him for a few seconds and then walked towards the door, knowing Charlie would follow. As Charlie passed the criminal though, an ice cold hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

" He doesn't like competition, you know," an almost sing-song voice whispered.

With that he was released and Charlie practically ran to his brother's side. As they walked out of the building Don's cell rang.

" Eppes," he answered.

After a brief pause he looked at Charlie.

" We need to go," he said jumping into the car.

" What's going on?" Charlie asked worried.

" There's been another murder," Don replied backing out, " Except this time there was a witness."


	5. chapter five

" Don," Charlie said finally interrupting the silence.

" Yeah, buddy," replied Don looking over at Charlie. He was relieved to see his brother's cheeks had color again.

Charlie looked up at him, and Don's heart sank when he saw a glimmer of the same fear from the interrogation room. Angrily he kicked himselfagain for taking Charlie in there. He should have known better. As if knowing what his brother was thinking Charlie looked out the window.

" What did he mean?" he finally asked.

Don shot Charlie a questioning look and replied, " Who?"

" That man, the copycat?"

Don sighed, " I don't know..."

" It's alright, if you don't want to tell me," Charlie interrupted, " You don't have to."

" It's not that, Charlie," Don replied, " It's that I'm not exactly sure how to tell you."

Charlie shifted in the seat and gave Don his full attention. Don sighed, he really hadn't wanted it to come to this.

" You remember the reports when we captured the Hexa...the copycat?"

" Hmm."

" It wasn't included, but when we busted in...We didn't expect him to have company."

Charlie noticed Don seemed hesitant. Almost as if he was being forced to fight hundreds of ghosts at once.

He continued, " The man he was with. He, um, seemed to take out a weapon, and I reacted..."

The sentence hung in the air for a few moments.

Finally Don replied, " We found out later his 'gun' wasn't real. It was a ploy, a scare tactic...and I fell for it."

" But you assumed he was armed?" Charlie voiced, " By law you have the right to protect yourself."

Don smiled, " That's what I keep telling myself."

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at the crime scene. Don immediatly jumped out and looked for Terry. Spotting her speaking to an officer he jogged up to her. 

" What do we got?" he asked getting down to business.

" Possibly similar m.o. to the others. Victim was being dragged from the house. Perp began to repeatedly stab victim, but was startled by our witness."

" Where is our witness?"

" Over there," Terry pointed towards the ambulance," He's pretty shaken."

Don nodded heading towards the vehicle. He was barely aware that Charlie had joined him.

The younger Eppes watched everything around him, though his eyes seemed far away. He had seen scenes like this before, while helping his brother, but not everyone was the same. The ratios of personel to vehicles, men to women, the pattern of the water drops from neighborhood sprinklers, and the formation of houses, it was always different. Slowly Don's voice pulled him back to reality.

" Hello, I'm Agent Don Eppes of the FBI. THis is my brother Charlie."

Charlie gave a slight wave of greeting to the pale teenager. The kid was visibley shaking. His eyes were red and blotchy as though he had been crying and his voice was barely a whisper.

" Nice t-to meet you," he said nodding to Charlie.

" Alright," Don started soothingly," We need you to tell us everything that happened. As well and as accurately as you can."

The boy nodded, closing his eyes.

" I was going for my regular walk," he started, " The neighborhood's normally quiet during this time of day. I, um, have been working out and I needed to relieve some stress."

The teenager smiled. His eyes seemed to glimmer with tears.

" As I was rounding the corner I thought I heard this...this scream. It startled me and I, stupidly, went over to investigate. I ran next to the bushes and I saw it... He was on the ground...yelling...holding his hand up," the boy covered his face, " Then that...that...that," the boy froze.

" It's alright," Don replied placing a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, " You've given us enough."

The boy smiled, and suddenly lost it. Grabbing a bucket next to him he began to throw up. Don held him and the bucket steady. Charlie made a motion to help but paused at a warning look from Don.

Finally the boy replied, " Thanks."

" No problem."

Don motioned for Charlie to follow him. When they were a safe distant from the kid he said, " So what do you think?"

" I think we're after another killer," Charlie replied honestly.

"What!" Don yelled incredously, " You can't be serious!"

" I am, Don, look. Whoever did this... His m.o's different. He..."

" No, Charlie, it's the same guy. It has to be."

" How can you be sure?"

" Because I am. I know this guy's m.o.. I've been studying these murders a lot longer then you have."

" It doesn't fit the pattern!" Charlie protested, " From what I can tell the real killer wouldn't have left a witness. He just wouldn't!"

Don felt the anger rise in him. Breathing in he tried to calm down.

" Okay, okay," he said, " We don't know if this is the same guy or not. We need to get back to the office and you can do...you can figure out this pattern. Okay?"

" Okay," Charlie agreed.

Silently the two got into the car. The same silence stayed with them the rest of the way.


	6. chapter six

Don walked into the conference room and for a fleeting moment believed it to be Charlie's bedroom. He knew his younger brother seemed to thrive in a chaotic enviroment, but it was starting to become ridiculous. Papers were carelessly thrown all over the floor. Meaningless numbers and symbols were written along all the boards provided. A map of the city hung on the wall. Orange string shaped like a hexagon with another line protruding out of it hung on the wall. Beneath the map was a table covered in paper. Sitting at the table was Charlie, his head bent in deep concentration. Casually Don walked over and leaned against the table.

" Could you please not do that!" Charlie instantly snapped.

Immediatly Don knew something was wrong. If he was working on a problem he either ignored you or tried to explain everything. The only time he ever did snap was when he was emotionally strained.

" Charlie, what's wrong?" Don asked worried.

As if he thought it would help Don put a reassuring hand on Charlie's shoulder. It scared him that Charlie flinched from the touch.

" NO, Don!" the younger Eppes snapped. Looking into his brother's worried eyes he continued, "Look I've got a lot of work to do. This pattern it's more difficult then I thought it would be."

" Why don't you get Amita to help you?" Don asked.

Charlie, who had gone back to scribbling figures on the paper, replied, " She went home. To visit her family for a few weeks."

" What about Larry? I mean...," Don started.

" Larry's lecturing," Charlie looked up at his brother, " Look, Don, I appreciate the effort your putting up. But all I need is time and quiet."

" Okay, buddy," Don replied, " Then that's what you'll get."

Silently the older Eppes brother stood up and walked out. If Charlie needed quiet to work, then that's what he would get.

Now that the room was back to it's original silence, Charlie realized that he couldn't think. That is he could, but for this one moment the numbers evaded him. No matter what combination of equations he tried, whether they were complex or simple geometric theorems, none would work. There just wasn't enough data. Charlie shuddered, the only way to collect data would be if more... He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. Of course, the copycat, Sam, wasn't any help. The files for his case were gone, and since he was a copycat. The data that could have been collected was obsolete. It could have been altered in anyway. In fact... A sudden thought struck Charlie. What if the patter wasn't hexagonal... What if?

Suddenly the sound of a phone ring errupted under the piles of paper scattered around the room. Charlie looked around digging through the paper until, finally he grasped his cell phone.

" Dr. Eppes speaking," He answered.

" Ah, Dr. Eppes," the voice on the other line began.

" Hello, who is this?" Charlie said, the voice seemed frightenly familiar.

" I apologize for this, Doctor," the voice replied, " But I need to see you."

For a moment Charlie was unsure what to do. For all he knew it could be a student who didn't talk much in his class.

" Uh, sure," he replied, " Where are you?"

" You know exactly where I am," replied a sing-song voice on the other line.

Charlie immediatly went cold. It was him, the copycat.

" Come alone this time, Doctor," the voice said, " I have some information to give you...on behave of my boss. And I'd do it if I were you. My boss is not a patient man."

Instantly the phone went dead. For a few seconds that seemed like an eternity Charlie stood there. His mind was screaming for an order, but fighting with itself on which course to take. Why did Sam want to see him? Was it relevant to the case? Should Don come along? Suddenly Charlie became aware that he was shaking.

" Don," he called out his voice weak to his own ears.

" DON!"

Immediatly the older Eppes ran into the room.

" Charlie, what is it? What happened?" he exclaimed shocked at how shaken his brother seemed.

Charlie looked at Don for a few seconds. Suddenly a feeling of dread washed over him, and he felt that he couldn't take Don with him. Something in his gut told him not to.

" N-n-nothing," Charlie said, " I, um, need to leave for a few minutes. See if I can clear my head."

Don looked at Charlie in suprise. In the many years the two had been brothers, Don had never heard that come out of Charlie's mouth. He knew something was up.

" Okay, do you need me to drive you?"

" No, I can ride my bike. Really it will only be a few minutes."

" Okay, whatever you want, buddy."

Charlie nodded his head, and before Don could stop himhe left the room. Don watched him as he walked out the doors and a temptation to follow crossed him. However, he stuck his head out the conference room door and beckoned Terry to join him.

" What is it?" she asked, " Where's Charlie?"

" That's what I want to know. Listen can you do me a favor and follow him. He'll recognize my car, but he's less familiar with yours."

" Sure," Terry said heading out.

" And one more thing."

Terry looked over at Don.

" Watch out for him."

Terry nodded understanding Don's meaning perfectly and followed Charlie out the door.


	7. chapter seven

Charlie rounded the corner that led towards the bike path. He had noticed the exit when Don and he had left the prison and knew he could find his way out. Besides, the path gave some solitude and cover. Looking back Charlie caught Terry's car inch closer to him. He knew Don well enough to know that he wouldn't have let him go without someone watching him. Unfortunately that was exactly opposite of what Charlie wanted.

Pedaling faster he rushed into the cover of the bike path. He swore he heard the screech of brakes and knew Terry had seen him disappear. _Sorry Don_, he thought as he raced past the greenery of the path, _I need to do this myself_.

* * *

" Eppes," Don answered on his cell phone. 

" Don, it's Terry. Charlie's disappeared."

" What do you mean disappeared!" Don exclaimed his heart jumping to his throat, " When? How?"

" He rounded the corner and disappeared down the bike path," Terry replied her voice ebbed with caution.

" Alright," Don replied, " I'll be right there."

Before Terry could reply Don ended the call. Jumping up he ran out of the office and straight to his car. Tearing out of the parking lot a thousand thoughts raced through his mind. HOW could Terry allow Charlie to get away? Where was he going? What was Charlie thinking?

Don tried to calm himself. _Charlie is a grown man_, he thought to himself, _and he's is definitely not stupid. But where is he going?_ In minutes Don parked in front of the bike path entrance. It took him seconds to catch up with Terry who had already headed down the trail.

" Did you find him?" Don asked even though he knew better.

" No, but the tracks show he's headed west," Terry replied looking at the ground.

A look of confusion crossed Don's face. The trail west didn't lead anywhere. It just circled back and joined the rest of the trail.

" Why would Charlie be heading west?" he voiced out loud.

Terry shook her head, " I know. There's nothing down there except the prison exit."

" What?" Don said jumping internally, " What did you say?"

" There's nothing down there except the prison exit," Terry replied confused, " I've ridden down there once or twice."

" Come on!" Don yelled grabbing her hand and whirling her down the path, " I think I know where he's going!"

As he and Terry got into his car, Don prayed silently that he was wrong.

* * *

Charlie hadn't been down this part of the bike path. The terrain was definitely not worn down, and he was out of breath from pedaling so fast. He had no idea why he was doing this or why he didn't have Don come with him.

Suddenly a crack of wood caught his attention. Charlie hit the brakes hard, stood up, and listened. The woods were silent again but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Cautiously he started pedaling again. A few seconds later the sound of wood echoed again.

Charlie stopped and called out, " Who's there?"

The sound of footsteps was audible now, and they were getting closer. Driven by adrenaline Charlie pedaled faster. Yet no matter how fast he moved the footsteps seemed closer and closer. Suddenly they stopped. Looking back Charlie saw a sight that made his heart jump in his throat. Standing in the middle of the path was a masked man. In his hand was a gun, aimed at Charlie.


	8. chapter eight

Charlie's mind calculated all possibilies and outcomes as he flew as fast as he could from the gunamn. The results were not very good. Suddenly Charlie felt rather then heard the gun go off and one solution came to mind. The breeze of the bullet overhead grazed his cheek as he managed force himself to the ground.

For the remaining few seconds nothing but the echo of the shot reverberated around the path. _Keep Still_, Charlie screamed to himself. At the sound of approaching footsteps he pulled himself tighter. Then for what seemed like an eternity utter silence filled the trail. Charlie held his breath as he felt the gunman's eyes scan over him. Silently he wondered how long he could hold his breath. _Why didn't I have Don come with me? _he thought, _Why?_

As if satisfied, Charlie heard the gunman's footsteps begin to retreat. Finally they disappeared.Despite the solitude, though, Charlie couldn't open his eyes.

Moments passed and Charlie began to ridicule himself. Taking whatever courage he had remaining he opened his eyes. Two black coals stared into his.

" Consider this a warning," a cruel, dark voice whispered.

Charlie found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. His mind couldn't register what was happening. Instead flashes of the past errupted. _Him and Don sitting for holiday pictures, his mom beaming at her baby boy, his dad congratulation him at graduation, Larry helping him with a question, his mom being diagnosed, Don leaving, blackboards full of an incorrect direction, the funeral, Amita laughing and smiling, Don's worried face, His mom's wedding picture..._

**BAMM!**

**

* * *

**Yards away Don was closing his car door. A slight ring echoed from the woods and a sudden pain erupted in his gut. CHARLIE! 

" Terry," Don yelled sprinting to the now visible entrance.

A few uncut branches caught at his shirt, but he didn't care. He had placed the ring he heard. It was the unmistakeable sound of gunfire.

" Charlie!" Don yelled, " Charlie, where are you?"

Suddenly a few feet away Don saw a sight that made his heart drop. A few feet away lay a frozen form. Don instantly recognized the black curls.

" CHARLIE!" Don screamed running to his younger brother's side.

Turning the younger man on his back, Don nearly died when he saw Charlie's eyes. Instead of the normal spark of intelligence and concentration they stared blankly into Don's. In fact, to Don's despair they looked like those of a dead man.

" Oh God, buddy," Don said in a whisper, " No..."

He listened for a heart beat and relief washed over him. There was one, and it was strong.

" Charlie," Don called out.

Suddenly a small glimmer appeared in Charlie's eyes.

" D-Donnie," He muttered and slipped into unconciousness.

Terry caught up to find Charlie's limp body and Don hovering over it.

" Don...," she called out, fear in her voice.

" Call an ambulance!"


	9. chapter nine

Alan stared at the crowd moving in front of him. If it hadn't been for Don guiding him, he thought he would have collapsed right there. A few hours...had it only been hours. A few hours ago he had been called by Don. He knew instantly something had happened to Charlie. Don's voice had been thick, as though he were on the verge of crying but refusing to. He told Alan about finding Charlie and that he, Charlie, was being taken to the hospital. Don had refused to tell Alan where, but insisted that he wouldcome and get him. Now here they were walking towards Charlie, and Alan wasn't sure if he could take seeing his baby boy. As they rounded the corner to the wing Don stopped Alan. They were approached by a tall, attractive woman who could only have been the doctor.

" How is he?" Don asked finding his voice immediatly.

The doctor's face remained grim. Alan felt his heart sink, and Don's hand grasped tighter around his dad shoulders.

" He isn't...," Don couldn't bring himself to finish. The possibility was to much.

" NO, no," the doctor replied placing a reassuring hand on Don's arm, " No, your brother is very much alive. It's just."

She looked at Alan and said, " I assume your his father."

Alan nodded, unable to speak.

The doctor continued, " I'm sorry if I scared you. No, Agent Eppes, your brother is alive. However, at the moment he is not resonding to any sort of stimuli. We believe this, catatonic state, though that isn't what he's in, was caused by some sort of stress, but we have no idea how to break him out of it."

" What do you mean he's catatonic, or that he's not?" Don started.

The doctor sighed, " He won't respond properly to stimuli, but he is active. The best description I can give is that he's in his own little world. I..." and word's failed her.

" Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded. Silently she led Alan and Don to the room at the end of the hall.

" Here he is," she said, " If you can, try talking to him. I know it will be difficult but possibly if someone he knows well is speaking he may respond."

" Thank you," Don replied leading in his father into the room.

Shock poured into him as he looked into the room. A few of the light's were on and the shades were pulled closed. Filmy shadows creeped in the corner surrounding a single figure sitting in a chair.

" Charlie," Don whispered the breath knocked out of him.

Charlie, however, did not make any motion to look back. The first motion was in fact made by Alan. Cautiously he walked over to his son and kneeled down to face him. The sight nearly broke his heart. Charlie stared without looking. His face held a look of intense concentration. Alan had seen this look on his son's face before. When Charlie had been in a tight math spot, not understanding a certain concept (the few that took him a while to get his head around), he would have that deep look. If this had been any other occasion, Alan wouldn't have been worried, but this was definitely not a normal occasion. Along with this far off look, Alan suddenly realized Charlie was shaking. His body held a slight tremor and his hands...His hands moved in such strange ways that Alan's fear increased.

" Charlie," he gasped feeling a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up he saw the face of his eldest son. Don's eyes were cloaked in worry, and if Alan had looked close enough he would have noticed a spark of anger.

Don knelt down next to his father. Silently he contemplated the wild motion of Charlie's hands. It looked so familiar, but where had he seen it before. Where?

Suddenly Don jumped up and ran out of the room

" Donnie," Alan called out worry now on his older son.

A few moments later Don returned. This time though he brought paper and a pencil.


	10. chapter ten

Don leaned heavily against the wall, fighting the sleep he should be taking. It had been over a week since Charlie had come home, but he wasn't better. Don angrily thought about how the hospital officials telling them there was nothing else that they could do, that they were to crowded. Never mind the fact that his little brother was obviously sick. They would just have to hope for the best. It was the same answer they had given for their mom. Except for her they had a diagnosis, and no amount of hoping could change it.

_Stop thinking about that_, Don screamed to himself, _it won't help anyone._ It made him feel better though.

At least they could all count their blessings. Charlie could eat, walk, perform basic task, but it was as if he didn't want to. It seemed his entire mind was focusing him on one task. Numbers, Don thought again_, it all comes down to Charlie's numbers_.

Don's mind swirled back to the facts of the crime scene. Terry had led the team in collecting evidence, and what they had found was shocking. Tracks showed that Charlie had been riding in the direction of the prison, and that the gunman had fired behind him. Charlie had fallen, and due to the lack of wounds Don believed he had ducked, and had remained motionless on the ground. The gunman then shot another bullet at Charlie. This one, by the angle, appeared to have been purposefully shot to miss, but to miss within inches.

Don shivered at the thought. He knew what it felt like to have a gun pointed at you. It was not an experience he would wish to duplicate. Still it had happened more then once and he had grown to live with it. Charlie on the other hand had not. Don remembered him flipping out during the bank bust a few months ago. Don wasn't suprised Charlie was acting the way he was acting. That didn't mean he had to like it though.

Darkness started to close around Don's eyes. He felt himself losing agains sleep and finally surrendered. His mind begin to form images as he drifted into dream-world.

The warehouse was pitch-black as he entered. There were hundreds of obstacles around, but Agent Eppes didn't care. He had to find him. He felt the balance of cold steel in his hand. Rounding the corner he checked for any source of life. A small noise caught his attention. A shadow flickered behind the killer. He had him.

Silently Agent Eppes creeped towards the corner. Holding his gun up he prepared for any confrontation. Slowly he rounded the corner. Suddenly a hand shot out of nowhere.

" DON!" a haggard voice called out.

" Wha...!" Don yelled leaping up. He was back in the house. A chair laid discarded on the floor. Why was there a chair on the floor, what was going on, the world wasn't making sense. Don took a second as his thoughts brought him back to the present.

The scream. It had come from Charlie's room. Instantly Don barged into the room, nearly knocking down the figure standing in the doorway.


	11. chapter eleven

" Wha...!" the figure yelled as he went spiraling to the floor.

Instantly Don grabbed his shoulder stopping him from getting away. Ruffly turning him around he prepared to come face to face with the real killer. Instead he came face to face with a shocked Larry.

" Larry...," Don gasped, at the moment lost at what to do.

" Yes, I am. That is, of course, unless I'm not," Larry stuttered bewildered, " I didn't know I was doing anything wrong, talking to Charles."

" It be a pretty one-sided conversation," Don muttered pulling Larry up.

" What are you talking about?" a haggard, but familiar voice called out.

Don turned around and came face to face with the vibrant, living eyes, of his younger brother.

" I don't take up everyone's time, do I?" Charlie replied jokingly.

Don stared at Charlie. He was talking. He was reacting. He was...for lack of a better term ALIVE!

" CHARLIE!" Don yelled, grabbing his brother by the shoulders. All the relief, the worry, the sorrow he had carried the last few days broke out as he held his brother tightly, scared almost to let him go.

Charlie weakly returned the hug.

" Don, what's wrong?" he said breaking free, " Why are you acting like this?"

Don stared incredously at Charlie.

" You don't remember!" he exclaimed.

" Remember what?"

" He's talking about the accident, Charles," Larry replied, as confused as Don looked.

Charlie stared at him, " What accident?"

Looking back at Don, the confusion and fear written all over his face, he added, " What happened to me?"


	12. chapter twelve

The three Eppes, plus Larry, sat facing each other at the kitchen table. Don had told Charlie everything, even the scenario the crime scene painted.He watched his dad's face turn from annoyance at him, to complete shock, to finally fear. Between these glances though he kept his eyes on Charlie's face.Charlie patiently sat, his face fixed in a state of analysis and interpretation, as Don told him everything. He tried to remember all of it, but it seemed so...so...so impossible. As Don finished Charlie let his head sink between his arms.

" Charlie," his dad called out, reaching for his younger son's shoulder, " Charlie, are you alright."

Charlie looked up at his dad. Alan saw the weariness on his face, the...desperation because he couldn't remember.

" Charlie," Alan replied, " Before we brought you home the doctor said there was a possibility of some sort of reaction. That the trauma may have an adverse affect on your mental state."

" So they said I'd go crazy," Charlie whispered, his voice weak from non-use.

" No, buddy," Don protested, " No. Listen if what the evidence," he paused at a look from his father, " If the evidence is showing what truly happened, then... I can list countless times when a victim is striken with amnesia. Yo...I've seen it many times."

" He's right, Charles," Larry, who had remained silent replied, " The human mind has many facets to protect itself with."

Charlie smiled weakly, " Scince when are you a pyschology major," he muttered.

" There's more to life then just math, Charles," Larry replied good-humoredly.

Alan let out a sigh of relief. The lack of memory certainly hadn't dampered Charlie's communication with friends.

The change in pace was stopped then as Don said, " Charlie, how far back can you remember?"

Charlie looked over at his brother. Don saw, for a brief second, hesitation and possibly annoyance.

" I remember leaving you office,"Charlie said quietly.

" When?"

"When I needed a break. The copycat...Hexagonal Killer case."

"Is there anything before that you don't remember?"

" No."

" What was the very last thing you remember?"

"Riding out of the office parking lot."

" Anything else..."

" Don," Alan interrupted, "Don't you think you've asked enough?"

Don looked at his dad, " No,"he replied standing up, " If we're going to catch the guy who did this we... I need Charlie to tell me everything he knows!"

Alan stood up as well and placed a comforting hand on his older son's shoulder, " Donnie," he said.

Larry looked over at Charlie, " Charles, I believe we should leave."

Charlie nodded. The two professors stood up and silently walked out of the kitchen.

Once safely in the hallway Charlie whispered, " Don mentioned that while I was...in the 'catatonic' state I started writing all over paper."

Larry nodded.

" Can you show me?"

* * *

Don turned his back to his dad. Silently he leaned against the counter burying his face exhaustedly in his hands. Alan sat and watched waiting to see if Don would be the first to say something. He wasn't. 

" Donnie, what's wrong?" Alan said, though he had an inkling to the answer.

" Nothing," Don replied, starting the back and forth he had done when he was a kid.

Alan sighed. Walking to the other side of the counter he faced his older son.

" Donnie, I would love to reminisce an old game we used to play, but now is not the time. Will you just tell me what's on your mind?"

Don looked over at his dad's worried face. Alan suppressed a gasp at how...old his son looked. Like he had aged a lifetime within a few seconds.

" Dad," Don started.

Alan nodded and waited. He knew Don would say what he needed, all he had to do was wait.

" Dad, it's my fault Charlie's the way he is."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean the amnesia...the accident...all of it. I should have been the one following him, not Terry. I should have been the one to insist that I drive him to...wherever he was going. I should have protected him."

Alan felt his heart break at those words. He had heard them before, but never with this much remorse, or pain.

" Donnie," he said.

" What's worse is. I don't know who did this. I can't stop them. For all I know they'll try again. And this time they won't miss," Don interrupted looking at his dad with desperate eyes.

Alan looked back, understanding the meaning of Don's words.

" Donnie," He said, " I know you've heard me say this before. Charlie is a grown man, he can take care of himself. And before you interrupt listen. Charlie can take care of himself, most of the time. But that doesn't mean he doesn't need you. You didn't fail him in anyway letting Terry follow him. You were letting him be the person he is. Now is the time you need to be his brother. Now is the time for you to take care of him. And I know you can."

Don stared at his dad in mute disbelief. Finally he could only murmer a small, " Thank you."


	13. chapter thirteen

Don walked briskly out of the kitchen, trying to get his thoughts together. He knew his dad had only been trying to help, but it just wasn't working. It was his fault that Charlie had been hurt, plain and simple. He had failed to do his job. He had failed as an older brother.

Don sank wearily on the couch. Sighing he buried his face in his hands again. He had always been taught not to become emotionally involved in cases. It impaired judgement and performance. However, no one prepared you if a case involved a loved one. No one taught you how to remain stoic when you were at the breaking point.

" Don," a voice called out, interrupting his thoughts.

Uncovering his face Don watched Charlie dump a pile of papers onto the coffee table.

" Charlie, what's this?" he started forgetting everything that happened for a second. Returning to the annoyed older brother persona.

" This is the answer," Charlie replied smiling.

He took a seat next to Don and added, " At least part of it."

" Charlie, what are you talking about?" Don asked looking at his brother, " What is all this?"

" This. This is the writings I was doing while in the catatonic state," Charlie replied calmly, " And these are the writings that are I think are going to solve the case."

Don looked over at Charlie in disbelief.

" Charlie, I..."

" Listen, Don, you said it yourself that you want to catch the guy. For all we know the attack on me was a seperate issue. Another matter that is not part of the equation."

" But..."

" Look, man, I'm just trying to help. I don't know why that's bothering you!"

" Because, it puts you in danger!" Don yelled standing up, " Because I don't want my little brother hurt."

Charlie looked up at Don in disbelief. Stretching against the couch, he tried to think of something, anything that would convince Don. Minutes passed.

Finally he said, " You put your life on the line every day. If it's a case you ask me on, I always calculate statistics of success and failure. Half the time it shouldn't end up like it does."

Looking up toDon hecontinued, " You have the strangest way ofmaking the impossible possible. Maybe it's my turn."

Don turned from his brother's penatrating stare. Was Charlie telling him the truth? Did he have a streak for beating the odds? He had never thought of it before. He was just doing what he had to do.

Turning back to Charlie Don answered, " I'm not going to put you into anymore danger."

" What danger? The most I'll do is go to your office and complete the equation."

" But what if...whoever shot at you comes back. What if you remember what happened? What if..."

" What if you can't protect me?" Charlie asked reading his brother's mind, " I have complete faith in you, Don. As for the other factors. It's all in the probability. I seriously doubt whoever shot at me would do it again, if I was on the company of federal agents. And the return of memories? The probability is higher for their return, but so what! They're just memories."

Charlie looked at Don earnestly. He knew his brother didn't want him to go. Don didn't want him to help out on this case. But Charlie knew he had to. The equation he had written proved it. The pattern was subtle and brilliant. Unless you were a mathematician it would be difficult to find or stop. As far as he was concerned, Don would need him. Charlie was ready.

" I don't know about this," Don said pacing.

" But..."

"But," Don interrupted, " I seriously doubt I'd be able to stop you."

" So you'll let me help."

Don nodded, " But only by explaining the equation. Nothing else."

" Nothing else," Charlie agreed trying to hide his smile.


	14. chapter fourteen

Charlie made good on his promise. The next day Don, despite Alan's apprehensions, drove Charlie down to the office. Neither men said anything on the way prefering to talk only after everything was done. Don walked out of the elevator first. Charlie paused for a second looking at the door.

" Charlie, you coming?" Don asked watching his brother.

" Yeah," Charlie replied absent-mindedly. Seeing Don's worried face he smiled and joined him.

The two entered the office together and all heads turned to look at Charlie. Terry stared mutely for a few seconds as the brothers approached. Then before God and everybody she walked up and hugged Charlie. Caught by suprise Charlie looked pleadingly at Don.Barely suppressing a laugh Don shrugged and Charlie looked desperately towards the ceiling while returning the embrace weakly. Finally Terry let him go.

" It's good to see you back, Charlie," she said maintaining her composure.

Charlie simply stared at her, completely at a loss for words.

* * *

" Okay, Charlie, what do you got?" Don ordered once everyone was assembled in the conference room. 

" We're looking at the wrong pattern," Charlie started.

" You've told us this, " Don interrupted, " Tell us what we're dealing with."

" I will. Unless you keep interrupting me," Charlie said irritated.

Don raised his hands up in mock defeat, but stayed quiet.

" Okay," Charlie continued, " We all know that Sam, our 'Hexagonal Killer' is a copycat."

There were nods among the agents.

" And scince are original killer struckonly after Sam and in a clearly different way, the only lead we've been able to use is the data from Sam's cases to figure out his pattern of attack."

" The data that was circulated to the media," Terry replied.

" Exactly," said Charlie, " That data, of course, consist mainly of letters Sam sent to the police stating how many he would kill."

" There was thirty in total, right?" David asked.

" Yes," Charlie nodded, " But he only got to six."

" Hence the name Hexagonal Killer," Don replied.

Charlie nodded. Plugging information into the computer he pulled up a map of the city with six blue points.

" The original mathematicians on this case were able to gather a ruff judgement of where he was going to strike next. The agents were lucky enough to find the exact location."

" Alright," Don said, " So how does this help us track down the original pattern?"

" Quite simply," Charlie answered, " We're not looking for a hexagon. We've been considering the wrong shape."

" Now wait a minute..." Don started, but Charlie was to fast for him. Plugging in more data to the computer, Charlie pulled up six red dots and orange lines connecting the blue.

" What's this?" Don said caught off guard.

" This," Charlie answered, " Is our original pattern. We're looking at a pentagon. A regular pentagon at that. Our killer finds his victims by translating, or moving, his pentagon in a certain direction."

Don stared at the screen for a few minutes.

" Charlie," he finally said, " Can you predict were he will strike?"

Charlie solemnly hit a key. Instantly hexagons appeared, covering the screen. Don stared in utter shock.

" I also have an address," Charlie said.

Don turned to look at him.

" How? Where?"

" Once the pattern was visible I just needed to create an equation that would..."

" Where, Charlie?"

" 922 Madison Drive."

" Great, Terry gather up the swat team meet me their," Don said getting down to business. Immediatly the rest of the agents ran to do their jobs. Charlie just stood, waiting for something to do.

" David," Don called as everyone else piled out, " Take Charlie home."

David nodded but Charlieprotested, " Don, wait a minute."

" Look, Charlie, we made a deal," Don said facing his brother, " You've done your part. Now go home and let me do mine."

Charlie nodded. Silently he let David lead him out of the room. As the elevator closed he got a fleeting glimpse of Don grabbing his gun.

* * *

David drove Charlie home. Charlie made it clear that he did not want to talk, and David knew better then to try. Working with Don had taught him that much at least.

" Here we are, Charlie," David said stopping in the driveway.

" Thanks," Charlie replied getting out.

" Charlie, wait," David called.

The younger Eppes sighed and leaned down to look in the car.

" Yeah," he answered.

" I just want to say thanks," David said, " We couldn't have solved this case without you."

" No problem," Charlie replied standing.

" One more thing."

" Hmmm."

" Don't be mad at Don. He was worried sick about you. It was the worst I've seen him."

Charlie looked at David. His face held an unreadable emotion as he processed what he just heard. Sighing he stood up and David watched him enter the house. Suddenly the racketing sound of gunfire could be heard. David stopped, Charlie!

Jumping out of the car, David drew his weapon and snuck towards the front door. Inching slowly he saw that it was open, but there was no blood.

Inside he heard a cruel, distinctly female voice, " You seem to have a way of ducking my bullets, Dr. Eppes. Though I'm sure your luck will change."

David risked a look into the room. Charlie lay crouch on the floor, his face away from David. From the way he was shaking David could guess his eyes were terrified. Looking up farther in the hallway he saw the elder Eppes kneeling gagged on the floor his eyes jumping from Charlie to the other occupant. Risking even more David looked deeper in the hallway and saw a beautiful, thin woman pointing a gun at Charlie.

In the next instant someone crept up behind David. A loud thunk could be heard and David's vision swam. He collapsed to the ground in a heap.


	15. chapter fifteen

David woke to the pulsing pain in his head. His vision was cloudy but he could make out dim figures. Groaning slightly he tried to straighten out. Suddenly a painful jab erupted in his side. He barely was able to suppress a shout that immediatly ripped through him. Instead he bent in protecively from whatever had done the jabbing. Despite his lack of sight, though,his hearing was better then normal.

" Sam, dear," a recognizable female voice called out, " Do you have to kick him?"

_So that's what it was_, David thought to himself. He realized he had shut his eyes and slowly cracked one open. The world was still blurry, but much better then before. Opening the other eye he strained to look up at the source of the voice. Instead he came face to face with none other then Sam Obsten.

" Long time, no see, Agent Sinclair," breathed the psychopath, " Tell me, how long has it been scince the bust? A year, two years. Time passes slowly in prison."

" And it will keep moving that slowly if you keep fraternizing," hissed the female voice again.

Rolling his eyes, Sam turned his head to look behind him. David followed his line of vision and looked at a tall, thin, blond woman.She was very attractive, and most importantly he recognized her. He couldn't remember where from, however.

" So what if I fraternize with my victims?" Sam replied haughtily, " I like to know who I'm goin to kill. It adds to the..."

" Yes, yes, it adds to your 'thrill', the woman interrupted, " That's how they caught you in the first place. You needed to pause and TALK with you victim."

" Now wait just a..." Sam stood up.

" Sometimes you just do the deed and be done with it," the woman interrupted again.

Sam crossed his arms.

" I suppose your going to teach me," he replied.

" Oh, yes," the woman answered, her voice taking a dangerous tone.

Looking down at David she smiled. Slowly she crept to him, like a cat creeps to a mouse before the spring. David suddenly realized that he was tied up, there was nowhere to go, and he didn't have a gun. The woman kneeled down next to him. Reaching out she touched his face with ice cold hands. David felt his heart sink as all the training he ever had seemed to flutter away. He knew deep downin his gutsomething was going to happen.

" Leave him alone," a voice called out suddenly.

The woman paused and looked behind her. David did as well, looking for whoever had stopped her. Standing up, tied to the banister was Charlie, looking slightly worse for wear. Next to him, to David's relief, was Alan looking worriedly at his youngest son.

The woman stared at Charlie for a second. Casually she walked up to him, and slapped his face. David could see the tears glimmer, but Charlie didn't cry out.

" Your a very clever young man," the woman said as Charlie looked back at her, " You figured out my pattern so fast. After I spent months perfecting it."

" Well, I'm sorry about that," Charlie replied looking at her directly.

" Hey, who's the one fraternizing now?" Sam called out interrupting whatever the woman was about to say next.

Charlie watched the woman look glaringly at Sam. Then her face took on a strange look.

" Your right," she replied, " I'm so sorry."

Sweetly she took the man's arm and began leading him away.

" Let's leave these guys alone, shall we?"

Sam smiled, " I like the way you think."

" Yes, so do I," the woman replied darkly, " Besides we need to talk. We need to...consider a warning."

With that the two disappeared down the hall. David, Alan, and Charlie sat, or stood repectively and waited. After a few minutes past Alan looked up at his youngest son. He was shocked to see Charlie had gone pale white and had begun to shake.

" Charlie!" Alan called out.

Charlie didn't respond though. As he stared down the hallway. That voice. He had heard it before. He remembered now.

* * *

Don and the team surrounded the house.Don crept stealthily to the front door. 

Knocking once he called out, " Dr. Monika Taon, open up. This Agent Eppes from the FBI. We want you to come out with your hands up."

A few seconds past. Don looked at Terry. No movement had come from the house. It was time to move in.

Banging down the door Don and the rest of the S.W.A.T. tema rushed into the house.A chorus of, "Clear" followed. Don walked through the house. She was gone. The real mastermind was gone, and they didn't know how to find her. Don felt his anger nearly reach the breaking point but he kept himself calm.

" Don," Terry called finally seeing him.

He looked at her, exhaustion ridden on his face. For a moment she hesitated to tell him the news.

" What is it?" he demanded.

Terry looked at him. He could see the concern etched in her face.

" Terry, what happened?" He felt his anger begin to grow.

" Don, we just got the call. Reports of shot's fired..."

" Where?" Don felt his stomach drop.

" Your house."


	16. chapter sixteen

Author's Note: I apologize again for how screwed up my writing is. I think my downloading is messing up my words andI haven't had time to review. Sorry again, and thanks for mentioning it.

* * *

Alan and David had simply been staring at Charlie, not comprehending what was going on when they heard the shots and the scream. Both turned their heads in the direction it had come from, but Charlie shrank away terrified. Suddenly, as if on cue, Sam came running into view. He cradled his arm as redness began to spread on his sleeve.

Turning back he screamed, " ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Out of sight came the answer, " You take care of the nut jobs, you may become one of them."

The woman walked gingerly into everyone's line of view. She held up a small hand gun, pointed at Sam.

" It's what I got. After years, of helping you and and your buddies. When I was younger I was always fed some cock-a-meany junk that I would go places! That I would save people! And look where it got me! JUST LOOK!"

She lifted her gun, standing in a show-of pose.

" See where I am? I'm making patterns, so you can kill. And what's even better... I'm the only one who can do my pattern properly! I'm the one who can do it and not get caught. That was, of course until this brat messed it up."

Viciously she turned at Charlie. Pointing the gun at him she approached, and time seemed to slow down.

" You messed up everything," she whispered getting closer and closer, " It's your fault. And your going to pay."

Charlie stared at her. His eyes wide with terror. It was happening again. His mind couldn't function, it couldn't process data. He could do nothing, but let her do what she wanted. He was never going to see anyone again. Never going to work on another math problem, never going to talk to Larry, never going to eat dinner with his dad, never help Don or the other agents again, never going to see Amita, and never going to solve...

Suddenly his mind began working again. Suddenly he could react. His mind was clear, but it was to late. The feel of steel was against his throat.

" Say goodbye, Dr. Eppes," the woman breathed, and then all hell broke loose.

Charlie heard the door crumble as agents swarmed in.

" DROP YOUR WEAPON!" yelled Don and Terry at the same time, " DROP IT NOW!"

The woman stared at them, like an animal caught in a trap.

" NO!" she shrieked.

Leaping at Terry she found herself easily pulled to the ground. With an effortless movement Terry handcuffed and pulled the now secure prisoner to her feet. Sam watched the preceedings with facination. Before anyone could do anything he grabbed the gun and forced ran out down the hallway.

" SAM!" Don yelled giving chase. He needed to take him down.

Sam ran across the yard into the garage. _Perfect_, he thought to himself. The numbness of his arm was long forgotten as he heard Don bust in.

" So good of you to come, Agent Eppes," he said turning to look at Don, " So it's finally come."

" What has?" Don asked keeping his gun pointed up.

" The day of retribution. The day we have our little chat," Sam answered pulling his gun up, " I've been waiting for it for so long."

" Yeah, so have I," Don lied. He needed backup to get here.

Sam smiled, " Did it ever bother you that you killed an unarmed man?" he asked, " Does it ever make your skin crawl?"

Don looked at him.

" No," he replied, " I was doing my job."

" Really, then why are you so defensive?"

" Because I don't like talking about my life to scum-bags like you."

" Your personal life?"

" Any kind of life!" Don answered. In the back of his mind alarms went off warning him not to say anything more.

" Hmm," Sam frowned, " Would it bother you if you had to do it again?"

The alarms blew full whistle in Don's mind. Something was about to happen, something bad.

Don watched as Sam threw down his gun. He looked up at Don, his characteristic smile gleaming.

" Here's your chance, Agent. Tic toc."

Don stared at Sam. The psychopath continued to smile that infuriating smile. Don felt his emotional barriers begin to wear. This was the guy who had killed five innocent people. This was the guy who revealed information about Don's past to Charlie. This was the guy who had threatened and could have killed Charlie, their dad, and David. This guy was animal. An animal who needed to be put back in his cage.

" Not this time, Sam," Don replied evenly, " You aren't getting under my skin this time."

Don watched Sam's face turn from suprise to deep anger. Out of nowhere the other man leaped at him, pushing Don to the ground. Both men struggled as Sam tried to wrench the gun from Don's hand. Finally he pushed it to the corner of the room.

Sam kicked Don as he jumped for the gun. Taking it in his good hand he stood up lightning fast and pointed it at Don.

" Good bye, Agent Eppes," he said wickedly.

**BAMM!**

The sound of the shot echoed loudly in the garage. Sam fell, screaming in pain, both arms now useless. Don stared at him, frozen, his other gun held tightly in his hand. Terry ran into the garage, armed.

Spotting Sam she yelled, " WE NEED PARAMEDICS!"

Falling down next to Don she whispered, " Don...Don...DON, answer me."

Don, however, stared out at Sam as the paramedics stormed in. He barely felt Terry as she softly ran her hands down his arm and grabbed the gun. He offered no resistance as she pulled it from him.

" Don," Terry called out again.

Finally Don looked at her. Terry suppressed a gasp at the look on his face. He seemed to have age years in an instant.

" Terry," he said, " I..."

" You stopped him, Don, you stopped him," Terry said.

" But I k...I'm..."

" Don," Terry said understanding. She remembered Don confiding in her after each conversation he had with Sam. Confiding to her about the doubts Sam always brought back.

" Don, you didn't kill him. That slim bag is going to jail. He's going to stay there. It's over."

Terry watched Don's face, fighting the tears threatening to fall. She could almost see his mind process everything.She watched the spark thatbelonged in Don's eyes reignite. Finally he turned to face her.

" Charlie,"he said, " Is he alright?"

Terry nodded. Don was back.

Slowly she helped him to his feet. He tumbled a bit, disoriented. She grabbed his shoulders and propped him over hers.

"Hold up, Don,"she said, " Your no superman."

Don laughed.

" What's so funny."

" Nothing. Just an old joke."

Terry smiled, " I think we could use a joke."

Don smiled back.The two began walking back to the house.As they approached the door, Don paused to look back. He had been tempted.He had been close. But he knew at the end of the day, he'd done the right thing.


	17. Epilogue

_A few weeks later_

Don and Terry walked inside to the distinct smell of steak cooking. Don looked into the kitchen but didn't see the eldest Eppes. Looking back at Terry he shrugged.

" Dad!" he called out, walking down the hallway.

Hearing his eldest son, Alan stuck his head indoors.

" Donnie, over here," he called out.

He waited as the two agents approached. He watched Don look around, disappointment on his face.

" Charlie isn't out here," Alan said, seemingly reading his son's mind.

" Still in his room?" Terry ventured, her face full of worry.

Alan nodded and went back to the magazine laying on his lap. He heard Don sigh in frustration. This was followed by the pounding of footsteps that had become so familiar after thirty or so years.

Looking up at Terry he said, " Your welcome to sit down."

* * *

Don stood facing Charlie's bedroom door. Childhood memories flashed through his mind as he reached down and pulled on the handle. Charlie had locked him out. Impatiently Don pounded on the door. 

" Charlie!" he called out, " Unlock the door."

" No, Don, I need to get this done," came the muffled answer.

" Charlie!" Don yelled in frustration, " Charlie, if you don't let me in I will bust down this door!"

" You can if you want," came back the reply.

" Charlie, I'm being serious," Don said.

He stared at the door for a few seconds. When nothing happened Don lifted his hands in defeat.

" Fine, Charlie, you can just...just stay in there," he said angrily.

As he stalked off he heard the click of an unlocked door. Turning back Don saw the door had been pulled back slightly. Don smiled. After years of having Charlie for a brother the same trick worked every time. Putting on a serious face he walked into the room.

No matter how common it was to see Charlie's room messy, Don still was shocked every time he came in. It wasn't as though he was the neatest person in the world or anything, but his apartment looked liked the inside of a clean room compared to Charlie's. Books, pens, pencils, and paper were carelessly thrown all over the place. Likewise shirts, pants, and what looked suspiciously like boxer shorts covered the remaining surfaces. Don closed his eyes in a pained look and shook his head. If their mom was alive Charlie probably wouldn't have been.

" What's wrong?" Charlie's voice called from a corner of the room.

Don opened his eyes and looked at his brother. The younger man sat crouched, seemingly comfortable in the corner. A book, paper, and pencil lay on his lap.

" Charlie, you really could use a maid," Don joked.

Charlie shrugged and began writing again. Don stood watching him for a few seconds before carefully making his way to the bed. After shoving a few books and papers onto the floor he sat down to face Charlie. The two stayed that way for a few minutes.

Finally Don said, " Want to tell me what's going on?"

Charlie looked up innocently.

" Why would anything be wrong?" he asked, " I just need to get this project done."

" Come on, Charlie," Don replied, " I've known you, well, all your life. I know when something is bothering you."

Charlie sighed. Putting the pencil, book and paper down, he stretched out his legs.

" Am I that obvious?" he said simply, looking at the opposite wall.

" Normally?" Don replied, " No, your not. But since we closed the case..."

" Don, could we not talk about that?" Charlie interrupted.

" Maybe we need to."

Silence filled the room again. Don waited for his brother to answer. Charlie continued to stare at the opposite wall. Impatience began to pull on Don. Finally he stood up and started to walk out.

" When she...," Charlie started, afraid that he wouldn't have the chance to talk again.

Don paused. Looking back at his younger brother he saw the look Charlie gave him when they were younger. The look that he gave whenever Don finally got him to give up the names of the guys who gave him a hard time just because he was younger. Don walked back and sat on the bed. He gave Charlie his full attention.

" When that woman, um, Dr. Greban. When she shot at me, the first time, it...it scared the crap out of me. I mean for the first time in my life, I couldn't think, couldn't act, I didn't know what to do. When I tried to think of something I just kept getting old memories flashing past me. I guess deep in the back of my mind I remembered that old saying. You know the one about how your life flashes right before your eyes when you die. I guess when she shot the second bullet. It was so close. I swear I felt the dirt hit the back of my neck. I don't know, I just felt...I thought that was it.That was the end."

"But then I started seeing things. Numbers and equations just flew past me. It was incredible. I started piecing together the information in a way I never thoughtwas possible.I remember checking and rechecking the equation, over and over again.When I knew it was true, I guess I woke up," Charlie paused.

" Is that why you've been hiding in your room?" Don asked, " To piece all this together?"

"No," Charlie said, " I've been...I've been working. You see the same thing happened when she held the gun at me the second time. I couldn't think or react. I started having the flashbacks again. This time it was different though. This time...," Charlie paused again.

" What?" Don asked. He felt a twinge of apprehension in his gut.

"When mom died... Before she died, I went to see her," Charlie answered, " You and dad weren't in the room at the time and I never told you. I, um, I wanted to see her. I had to see her. I don't know why. She was awake when I came in. She didn't seem that way to me at first, though. I talked to her for a few minutes. I tried to say how sorry I was, but I couldn't. I started to get up to leave when she...she."

" She what, Charlie?" Don said feelingthe pains of guilt.

" She told me to...she made me promise that no matter what...I would...I would try to finish the equation.I would try to solve it. She told meshe understood, but I didn't see how," Charlie's eyes glimmered with tears, " I didn't understand why she wanted me to finish it. I mean I stupidly, selfishly was using it to get away from her... I...The night she died. That last look she gave me. I guess she tried to tell me why, but I still don't understand. I remembered that look when she placed the gun to my throat. I remembered that I still had to finish the equation...for mom."

Charlie stopped. Bending his head down he began to shake with silent tears. Don felt his heart rip in two. He had always given Charlie grief for having to drag him to see their mother on her last night on Earth. He had always been furious because he couldn't understand why Charlie would spend so much time on that stupid problem. He still couldn't understand it, but now. Now he realized Charlie didn't either. It seemed only their mom truly understood, and she thought one day they would, too.

" Charlie," Don said, " Charlie, I don't know what to say. I guess," Don paused unsure how to express what he wanted to say, " I guess you just found something to fight for."

Charlie looked up at his brother.

Sighing he replied, " Yeah, I guess so."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Neither brother wanted to break it though.

Suddenly from downstairs they heard their dad yell, " Are you two coming down? Or do we have to eat this dinner without you?"

Both Eppes brothers looked at the door. Turning back they smiled at each other.

" Come on, Charlie," Don said, " Let's get something to eat."

Charlie nodded and stood up. Apprehensively he looked back at the paper and pencil on the floor.

" Don," he started.

" Listen, buddy," Don stopped him, " You may have made the promise to finish it. But she didn't mean you have to take away from the rest of your life. You have plenty of time ahead of you. Use that."

" I would think I would have less considering..."

" Charlie," Don started with a warning tone, " Trust me. It's what she would have wanted."

" I guess your right."

" Of course I am," Don said guiding his brother out the door.

Closing it behind him he guided Charlie down the stairs.

" You won't tell dad will you?" Charlie paused at the bottom.

" Wouldn't dream of it," Don answered truthfully.

Charlie nodded. Both brothers walked into the kitchen to enjoy a meal with their dad and Terry. Both thankful that they had time ahead of them.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**pheww! I finished. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. You definitely helped pushed this story to completion. I'd like to especially thank those who told me when I needed to proofread. Thank you so much! I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thanks again. 


End file.
